Simplify the following expression: ${-4(3+z)-4(-4z+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-4}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-4(}\gray{3+z}{)} - 4(-4z+5) $ $ {-12-4z} - 4(-4z+5) $ Distribute the ${-4}$ into the parentheses: $ -12-4z {-4(}\gray{-4z+5}{)} $ $ -12-4z + {16z-20} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4z + 16z} {-12 - 20}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {12z} {-12 - 20}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12z} {-32}$ The simplified expression is $12z-32$